barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen White
Stephen White was the head writer of the Barney franchise from 1992-2005. He was replaced as head writer by Carter Crocker, but continued to write on the series from 2006 - 2007. He not only wrote many of the ''Barney & Friends'' episodes and home videos, but also ''Barney's Great Adventure'', many books, live appearances and even some original songs for the franchise. Biography Barney & Friends Stephen White first heard of the Barney series through Bob West while working on shows for Chuck E. Cheese's. Since White was a freelance writer at the time, he decided to send in a resume stating that he would like to work with the people at PBS after seeing that Barney & Friends was a soon to be series. When he didn't hear back from them, he decided to send in another letter of congratulations (as a reminder). The creator of Barney, Sheryl Leach, got back with White quickly. White showed her some of his work that he had done before with Chuck E. Cheese, and he and Mark S. Bernthal were hired.Playground Hollywood - Writer Stephen White Other Projects Like many other of the Barney team, White was credited on "BOZ the Bear", a Christian direct to video series. White has also created a few children's book apps, AlphaBELCH and Thumbpire, and plans to do more soon. Playground Hollywood - Writer Stephen White Personal Life White was born and raised in Indianapolis, Indiana and later moved to Bloomington, Indiana to attend Indiana University.Home Barney Projects Barney & Friends= #The Queen of Make-Believe #Playing It Safe #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Caring Means Sharing #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Let's Help Mother Goose! #I Just Love Bugs #When I Grow Up... #Hi, Neighbor! #Carnival of Numbers #Doctor Barney is Here! #Home Sweet Homes #Everyone is Special #Grandparents Are Grand! #May I Help You? #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #I Can Do That! #Look at Me, I'm 3! #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #A Very Special Delivery! #Shawn & the Beanstalk (co-written with Mark S. Bernthal) #First Day of School #We've Got Rhythm #Play Ball! #Tree-Mendous Trees #Easy, Breezy Day! #E-I-E-I-O #Books Are Fun! #Trading Places #Howdy, Friends! #A Royal Welcome #Five Kinds of Fun! #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #A "Little" Mother Goose #Ready, Set, Go! #You Are Special #All Aboard! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #A New Friend #Play It Safe! #It's a Happy Day! #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House #A Fountain of Fun #Play Piano with Me! #Squares, Squares Everywhere #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #At Home in the Park #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Coming On Strong #Let's Play Games! #On the Road Again #Seeing #Hearing #Neighborhoods #Careers #Pistachio #Full Team Ahead |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Barney Live! In New York City #Imagination Island #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Halloween Party #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's First Adventures #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Barney's Super Singing Circus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Barney's Pajama Party #Barney's Beach Party #Round & Round We Go #Barney's Christmas Star #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings #Movin' and Groovin' #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #Barney's Colorful World! #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #The Land of Make-Believe #Best Fairy Tales |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour |-| Barney Songs= #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Walk Across the Street #Four Seasons Day #That's What an Island Is #Respect #Wrap It Up #A Circle's Shape is Round #Patter of the Rain #Topsy Turvy Tea #We're Having a Party #In the Kitchen #The Hopping Song #Captain Pickles #The Not-So-Magical Magician |-| Barney Books = #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes Vol. 2 #A Tent Too Full #Baby Bop Discovers Shapes #Barney Says "Please and Thank You" #Barney's Imagination Island #BJ's Silly Story #BJ's Fun Week #Just Like You #What Can It Be? #Barney's Easter Egg Hunt #Barney's Christmas Wishes #Barney's Wonderful Winter Day #Barney's Thanksgiving #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Come On Over To Barney's House! #Let's Go Celebrate Christmas Trivia *White also portrayed Rainbow Beard in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Stephen White's favorite Barney Video is Barney's Night Before Christmas.Barney & Me *Out of all the other Barney writers, White has written the most episodes. References External Links http://www.stephenwhiteonline.com/1.html Category:Writers Category:Song Writers Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast